


Too Cold

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Roy hates the North.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa totally owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seta Suzume's prompt of "Roy, Winter Clothes" and "Delicate" for Fanfic_Bakeoff.

In his head, Olivier Mille Armstrong is snorting, and saying, “Mustang, you’re too delicate.”

It isn’t that he’s delicate, Roy wants to argue, but that he’s not built for this kind of weather. He deserves better; warmer, rather than huddled up in these winter clothes. Even through the cotton of his underclothes, the wool _itches_ and makes his skin prickle. And no matter how much he waxed his boots, snow still melted inside of them, and his feet blistered from the wet socks. “I’m not built for this kind of weather,” he tells himself, ignoring the Olivier-in-his-mind’s loud huff. He’d grown up in Central, and, aside from the time he’d spent at the Hawkeyes’ drafty mansion, he’d rarely been in the north, or dealt with snow. Nasty stuff.

“I’m making a resolution,” he said, “when I’m Fuhrer, I’m never coming north again.”


End file.
